The present invention relates to a lock, and more particularly to a lock for use in disabling the disk brake of a motorcycle so as to prevent the wheel from turning.
As shown in FIG. 1, a U-shaped padlock 1 of the prior art is commonly used by the motorcyclist to incapacitate the motorcycle so as to prevent it from being stolen. Such U-shaped padlock 1 is generally composed of a U-shaped shackle 2 and a lock body 3. When a motorcycle is in a stationary and parking position, the shackle arms of the padlock 1 are put through the interspaces 4 between the spokes of the front wheel of the motorcycle and are subsequently joined with the lock body 3 so as to prevent the front wheel from turning. Such prior art padlock 1 as described above is defective in that the parked front wheel of the motorcycle intended to be incapacitated may not be so positioned as to facilitate the motorcyclist to put the shackle 2 through the interspaces 4, and that it is too cumbersome and inconvenient to be carried around on the motorcycle.